Volviendo a ti
by Law Masen Cullen
Summary: Un secuestro, una adopción y 13 años después encontrados por su verdadera familia. Enfrentarse a un mundo completamente diferente al suyo y enamorarse. ¿ Príncipes el y yo? Están de broma verdad?
1. Trágico cumpleaños

**Bueno, se que estoy completamente desaparecida pero aca les traigo una historia que esta rondando mi mente desde hace tiempo. Voy a ir subiendola mas o menos un capitulo por semana, pero ahora subo estos tres juntos para ver que dicen! Espero que les guste**

_**xoxo, Law**_

* * *

><p>Volviendo a ti.<p>

_13 de septiembre de 1997- Londres, Inglaterra.- Palacio de Buckingham_

-¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas Princesa Bella! ¡Que los cumplas feliz!

La pequeña princesita, de sus recién cumplidos cuatro años de edad, apagó felizmente las velitas de su _gran_ pastel de cumpleaños mientras sus familiares e invitados cantaban el feliz cumpleaños.

El gran palacio tanto por dentro como en su exterior estaba adornado por miles de globos plateados y azules, los colores preferidos de la princesa, mesas finamente arregladas, juegos inflables para los pequeños y una orquesta que tocaba suave música de fondo para acompañar el ambiente.

-¡Quiero Pastel!- gritó Bella y al instante varios sirvientes y mucamas acudieron a su pedido. La niña agarró el trozo de pastel que le tendía Sue, la institutriz de ella y sus hermanas y le sonrió suavemente.- Gracias Sue.

-De nada pequeña Bella.- le sonrió devuelta la mujer. Ya que a pesar de las apariencias, Bella no era una niña malcriada, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, era dulce e inteligente, aunque eso si, muy traviesa.

-Bella, cariño. No te ensucies tu vestido.- reprendió suavemente su madre, la Reina Renne, al ver a su hija comer apurada, al igual que todos los niños, para seguir jugando.

-Déjala Renne, es su cumpleaños- le contradijo su marido, el Rey Charles III, que veía con cariño a su pequeña. Recordaba el primer día que la tuvo en sus brazos lo feliz que fue, tanto como al nacer sus otras dos hijas, Rosalie y Alice, d años respectivamente, que se encontraban jugando con sus amigas Tía, Victoria y Claire en uno de los tantos juegos.

-Bellie, Bellie. ¡Vamos!- decía el príncipe Edward, hijo del Rey Carlisle y la Reina Esme de Francia, mientras tomaba la mano de la princesita- Vamos a jugar Bellie.

La niña sonrió y tomo la mano del niño mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla provocando que el príncipe, de tan solo 6 años, se sonrojara. Segundos después, juntos, salieron corriendo hacia los juegos donde estaban las princesas y, ahora, los príncipes Emmett y Jasper, hermanos pequeños de Edward.

El día fue muy alegre y divertido, los cuatro reyes disfrutaban ver a sus hijos felices y dado que se llevaban tan bien y se querían mucho, decidieron quedarse unos días más en el palacio.

Los adultos se hallaban tomando el te en el salón cuando oyeron gritos, disparos y la alarma del castillo sonar. Preocupados por sus hijos, se acercaron corriendo hacia la puerta donde vio a las niñeras traer corriendo a los niños y a los guardias ir hacia los juegos. Renne y Esme estaban preocupadas, tenían un mal presentimiento, que pronto se enterarían, era realidad.

Al entrar todas las niñeras pudieron encontrar a Emmett y Edward y a Alice y Rosalie llorando desconsolados, pero lo que los alarmo a los reyes no fue eso, fue, sin embargo, el que Jasper y Bella, no se encontraran allí.

-¡¿Donde esta mi Bella?¿Donde?- Gritaban desesperados los Reyes ingleses mientras los reyes franceses gritaban por el príncipe Jasper también ausente.

Al instante, Mike Newton, jefe de seguridad, entró con su rostro pálido y una cara de tristeza infinita, preparado para decirles la peor noticia.

-¿Que sucedió Mike?- preguntó exigente el Rey Charles- ¿Donde están Bella y Jasper?

-James Halton y su culto lograron violar la seguridad del castillo señor, logramos atrapar a su secuaz Laurent para interrogarlo y- decía Mike pero fue cortado por Renne ahora-

-Eso no me importa, quiero que me digas ya donde se encuentran Isabella y Jasper.

-Lamento informarles que han sido secuestrados su alteza. Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero le prometo que los encontraremos.- y con eso se retiro de la sala, dejando a dos familias completamente desesperadas.


	2. orfanato

_19 de diciembre de 1997- Volterra- Italia. Orfanato Cosa de la vita_

En el orfanato local de la ciudad de Volterra, su coordinadora y directora, la señora Coupe, miraba por la ventana de esa noche de tormenta como pocas había en la ciudad antigua. Miraba como caían las gotas contra las históricas paredes de ladrillo y pensaba en el mes que estaba próximo. Era la temporada en donde todos los pobres matrimonios que tenían la desgracia de no ser bendecidos con un pequeño fruto de su amor, venían al orfanato en busca de algún pequeñito al que darle amor. Ella estaba feliz por eso, esos niños a los que tanto quería y les daba su vida, se lo merecían más que nadie.

Sonó el timbre de la entrada y ella, extrañada, bajó a ver quien podría llegar a ser a esa hora. Eran las 23:30 hs. Ya muy tarde para alguna pareja.

Abrió la puerta con recelo y la imagen ante sus ojos la dejó anonadada. A sus pies se hallaban un niño y una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad recostados en el suelo e inconscientes.

Escuchó el ruido de una camioneta acelerar al mismo tiempo que entraba rápidamente a la niña para luego entrar al niño. Pobrecitos, pensó con tristeza. Sus ropas se veían elegantes, aunque rotas y sucias. Y sus caritas tenían uno que otro moretón. Con rabia no pudo ni imaginar que clase de monstruo podría haber hecho eso a esas pobres criaturas.

La señora Coupe llamó a dos de sus ayudantes en el orfanato para que la ayudaran con los niños y al medico para que viera que no tengan nada malo. Cuando este último le informó que los dos habían recibido un golpe en la cabeza que podría llegar a ser grave, se dirigieron lo mas urgente posible hacia el hospital. Recién a las 3 horas pasadas ahí despertó el varoncito viéndose muy asustado.

-hola pequeño, mi nombre es Amanda Coupe. ¿Como te llamas?- le preguntó ella suavemente para que el no se asustara mas de lo que estaba.

De repente, como acordándose de algo el empezó a mirar frenéticamente para todos lados.

-¿Buscas a la pequeña que estaba contigo?- preguntó una de las enfermeras que ahí se hallaban. El niño solo asintió.- Se encuentra en la habitación de al lado. Está dormida todavía.

-Me llamo Jasper- le respondió a las dos señoras.- Mi amiga se llama Bella- siguió hablando muy bajito.

-¿Sabes donde están tus padres o quienes son, cuantos años tienes, o donde vives?- Jasper quedó pensativo y luego sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- No, no recuerdo nada. Solo a Bella y una habitación obscura. Quiero a Bella- dijo sollozando.

Al ver que el niño no se calmaba, por más que ellas lo intentaban, decidieron traer a la niña que sin ellas saberlo, ya había despertado y hablando con otra enfermera de lo mismo, lloraba y pedía por Jasper.

A la señora Coupe se le partió el alma al ver que los dos pequeños se hallaban sin recuerdos y solos en el mundo, solo se tenían a ellos. Así que con su gran corazón, se los llevó al orfanato, con la esperanza de que los adoptara una gran familia y no los separasen.


	3. Día de adopción

_15 de enero de 1998-_

En los jardines del orfanato, correteaban los niños felices y jugando. Todos salvo los pequeños Jasper y Bella que estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Ya habían superado el hecho de que sus recuerdos tal vez no volverían y sabían por una prueba de sangre que les habían hecho que no eran hermanos ni familiares, pero eso no los hacía menos unidos, ya que lo único que recordaban ambos eran a ellos mismos y una habitación obscura.

Se hallaban hablando del día de mañana, en el cual vendrían varias parejas al orfanato por que era día de adopción y, hablaban de sus miedos. No querían separarse.

_15 de enero de 1998- Palacio de Buckingham_

La familia real Inglesa y la familia real francesa se hallaban en el salón de te, esperando a Sam Uley, el investigador privado, y a Mike.

Al ingresar al salón e informarles que no tenían noticias de sus pequeños todavía, a todos se les partió el alma. Ellos querían tener esperanzas pero no había muchas de que sus niños siguieran con vida.

_16 de enero de 1998- orfanato _

Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que la señora Coupe hiciera entrar a los futuros padres al salón donde se hallaban todos los niños prolijamente limpios y arreglados.

Todos estaban muy ansiosos, salvo Bella y Jasper, que se encontraban en la esquina mas apartada del salón tomados de la mano.

Las puertas se abrieron y empezaron a ingresar unas siete u ocho parejas sonrientes y nerviosas. Ellos las veían interactuar con los niños y se aliviaban que no los hayan notado.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y Jasper y Bella giraron sus cabezas hacia el sonido. Como si hubiese sido el destino, dos parejas mas entraron juntas y clavaron sus ojos en ellos.

Los pequeños se tensaron por el miedo a estar apartados pero se quedaron en ese lugar mientras las dos parejas avanzaban.

Caius y Athenodora Vulturi eran una joven pareja de Nueva York que estaba viviendo un tiempo en Italia. Ellos habían intentado tener hijo durante tres años, hasta que los médicos determinaron que ella no podía tener hijos.

Marco Vulturi era el hermano de Caius, el y su esposa Dídima pasaban por la misma situación que ellos, salvo que era Marco el que no podía tener hijos. Ellos también vivían en Nueva York pero estaban pasando una temporada aquí hasta que su hermano, Aro Vulturi y su esposa Sulspicia, terminaran con unos asuntos ahí para poder volver con ellos a América.

Al entrar al salón del orfanato fue como si una ola magnética los golpeara y los hiciera mirar para el rincón mas apartado.

Allí se encontraban dos niños tomados de la mano. El niño era rubio y de ojos celestes, contaba de una presencia casi imperial que lo hacía ver como un pequeño rey incluso aún si se veía asustado y protector, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Marco giró la cabeza hacia su hermano y su cuñada, que caminaban al igual que ellos hacia los pequeños y miraba al pequeño con devoción. Sabía muy bien que Caius siempre había querido un pequeño varoncito para jugar con el y enseñarle todo lo que siempre quiso. Eso en cambio a él lo alegraba, por que siempre quiso una pequeña, para poder mimarla y malcriarla y que sea la princesita de la casa. Ese pensamiento lo hizo volver la cabeza hacia la pequeña que se hallaba al lado del niño.

Era tan chiquita y frágil que lo hacía querer protegerla de todo. Sus grandes ojitos grises iluminaban todo el lugar y veían rápidamente todo y nada a la vez. Su cabello color caoba caía en claras ondas perfectas por su espaldita hasta la cintura. Marco miró a su esposa y supo que ella también había quedado prendada a esa pequeña criatura.


	4. Legalmente

_Los hermanos y sus esposas se acercaron lentamente hacia los niños que con tan solo verlos habían robado sus corazones. Estaban completamente seguros de que ellos eran los indicados, que esas dos tiernas criaturas completarían su familia a la perfección, pero no los obligarían a nada. Querían realmente que los niños se sintieran a gusto con ellos, así que antes de tomar cualquier decisión, hablarían con ellos para ver si estaban de acuerdo. _

_Estaban a unos cinco pasos cuando el niño hizo el primer movimiento. Colocó a la dulce niña tras él y miró con desconfianza a los cuatro adultos. Athenodora no pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver la desconfianza hacia ellos. Se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo, y que tan grave sería para que un niño tan chico mostrara esas actitudes. Sin evitarlo, dejo atrás a su marido y sus cuñados y se agachó al llegar frente a él. _

_Hola dulzura- le susurró suavemente- Soy Athenodora- la mujer rio al ver la cara de confusión que puso- lo sé, es un trabalenguas, puedes llamarme Theni, mis amigos y familiares lo hacen. – el dulce caballerito rubio solo asintió.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?_

_Jasper, señora. Y ella es mi amiga Bella- la niña solo se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. _

_Hola Bella, Jasper- saludó entusiasta la otra mujer- yo soy Dydime, pero todos me llaman Didi. Y ellos son Caius, el esposo de Theni, y Marcus, mi esposo- los dos hombres les sonrieron a los pequeños a lo que ellos respondieron de la misma forma- _

_Luego de la presentación, estuvieron hablando con ellos durante una hora. Se les partió el corazón al enterarse que no recordaban nada más que ellos y una habitación oscura. No tenía idea de quién podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle algo así a las inocentes criaturas frente a ellos. _

_Mientras más hablaban con ellos, más decididos estaban a adoptarlos y llevárselos a América con ellos. Querían darles un hogar, todos sus gustos, darles una educación y lo más importante de todo, querían que ellos fueran felices. _

_Cuando les comunicaron sus deseos, lo el único miedo de la pequeña fue que los separaran. Calmados les explicaron que vivirían en distintas casas, pero que estaban una al lado de la otra y que podrían verse todo el tiempo, lo que los dejo tranquilos a los dos y desde ahí mostraron su entusiasmo a irse con las jóvenes parejas. _

_Sin perder más tiempo, fueron con la señora Coupe y le expresaron sus deseos de adoptar a Jasper y a Bella a lo que ella, muy feliz, aceptó y empezó con el papeleo necesario. _

_Los trámites tardaron un mes en terminarse, pero el mismo día que tuvieron los papeles en mano, que declaraban que Jasper y Bella eran sus hijos legalmente, partieron rumbo a Estados Unidos para comenzar su feliz vida en familia. _


	5. La calma antes de la tormenta

_14 de julio del 2010, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, California._

_**Bella**_

_El sol pegaba fuertemente sobre la arena de Venice Beach mientras que las palmeras se balanceaban suavemente al ritmo de la leve brisa que recorría el lugar. _

_Sacudí un poco mi cabello y levanté mis cosas. Llegué a las duchas y salté cuando el agua, ya caliente por el sol, toco mi piel. El contraste de las frías aguas del mar con la ducha hizo que me quemara más de lo acostumbrado. Lógico, era uno de los días más calurosos del verano y apenas eran las 2:20 hs de la tarde. Pero no podía perder el tiempo. _

_Había forzado a mi buena suerte con presionar un poco el tiempo. Jasper tendría mi cabeza en una bandeja y me arrancaría el corazón después de esto, y mis padres y tíos no se quedarían atrás. _

_Me sequé, y coloqué encima de mi bikini azul, mis shorts negros y mi musculosa blanca. Me calce rápido las zapatillas y tome mi skate y mi bolso. No alcancé siquiera a poner un pie en la acera, cuando tiré el skate y emprendí a toda velocidad hacia las rampas. Esperaba que Jass hubiera perdido también la noción del tiempo y no note mi retraso, cosa que era muy poco probable. _

_Después de dos minutos yo ya me encontraba intentando localizar a Jasper, aunque no fue muy difícil debido a que venía furioso hacia mi dirección con su longboard en mano y sus ojos brillando de lo enojado que estaba. _

_Vale, ya lo captaba, 3 horas es un poco mas que presionar el tiempo, pero si ya nos iban a dar una buena reprimenda por habernos escapado en la madrugada, no tenía nada diferente a que nos castiguen también por esto. Además, nuestros padres no eran ningunos ogros, en realidad, eran unos padres bastante modernos y geniales y, nos daban bastante libertad. Jasper sobre exageraba todo el tiempo. _

_¿Dónde demonios te encontrabas Isabella Jodida Vulturi?- dijo entre dientes cuando llego frente a mi. Me removí nerviosa en mi lugar. No me gustaba cuando el me hablaba de esa forma, pero sabía que tenía razón al estar así.- ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?- abrí mi boca para contestar pero el me interrumpió bruscamente.- mejor no me contestes si no quieres que esa boca tuya te meta en problemas y vámonos, son 6 millas hasta Beverly Hills y nos deben estar esperando. _

_Fuimos patinando hacia el metro, el cual agarramos por un pelo y nos comentamos nuestras mañanas tranquilamente. Al llegar a nuestra estación, corrimos hacia la asera y Jass paró un taxi. Ya arriba, lo miré algo nerviosa y decidí preguntarle lo que tanto me inquietaba._

_¿Crees que se enojen mucho? Estos días han estado algo tensos y nerviosos. –_

_No lo sé. Lo que si se y estoy completamente seguro es que algo ocultan. Escuche a mi madre llorar anoche, nunca había llorado por algo que no fuera felicidad.- suspiró- a decir verdad estoy algo preocupado. _

_Lo se, mi madre está igual. Y cada vez que papá me ve, me abraza y pone cara de angustia. No lo entiendo, pero supongo que por eso querían hablar hoy con nosotros.- _

_Estaba bastante confundida y preocupada. Ellos nunca habían actuado de esa forma. _

_Desde que nos sacaron del orfanato, ellos solo habían traído felicidad a nuestras vidas. Pagaron las mejores escuelas, nos dieron todo cuanto queríamos o podríamos necesitar, pero más importante aún, nos dieron amor. _

_Me gustaría decir que Jass y yo habíamos recuperado algo de nuestros recuerdos en estos años que pasaron, pero sería mentira, apenas nuestros nombres recordábamos. Ni siquiera sabíamos cuando nuestro cumpleaños era, así que decidimos que el primer dia que estuvimos en New York, lo festejaríamos. _

_Jass tenía 17, mientras yo contaba con mis 16 años. Supongo que igual, muy lejos de mi edad no estaría, por que recordaba tener cuatro y Jass 5 cuando nos encontraron. _

_A veces tenía sueños algo extraños, con gente que no conocía. Principalmente con unos profundos ojos verdes que me miraban con dulzura. Era un precioso niño de cabello color bronce y una sonrisa ligeramente torcida. También soñaba con un castillo y una mujer a la que llamaba mami. No sé si serian mis recuerdos, pero me sentía completa y llena cada vez que los tenía._

_Jass golpeo mi hombro cuando llegamos. Había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que el camino había acabado. _

_Pago el taxi y nos dirigimos rumbo a la puerta de casa, cuando notamos unos autos aparcados en la acera y unos hombres vestidos de traje negro en la puerta de casa, como si estuvieran custodiando. _

_Nos acercamos con recelo y los miramos dudosos, ellos solo hicieron una reverencia y se corrieron de la puerta para dejarnos pasar. Una vez dentro y a pesar de mi confusión por la situación, lance una risita a la cual Jasper siguió. _

_Bella, Jasper, podrían acercarse al salón- oímos a la voz de mi tío Caius decir tranquilamente aunque con un matiz tenso en su tono. _

_Era la calma antes de la tormenta, lo sabía. Solo nos quedaba dirigirnos ahí, sentarnos y, escuchar el regaño del siglo. _


	6. Impulsos

Holaa, lamento la tardanza del capi a las lindas que lo leen. Me mude hace 2 meses y todavía no tengo Internet en casa, así que se me hace muy difícil subir caps, pero intentare hacerlo mas seguido. Ya tengo varios escritos que estoy revisando, pero bueno, este es el que esperaban, es mas largo que los otros... espero que lo disfruten :) xoxo

Mi mente iba a mil por hora, intentando buscar alguna escusa que nos sacara a Jass y a mí del aprieto en el que estábamos metidos. No es que no supiera como aceptar mis castigos o regaños, simplemente no quería estarlo mañana y tener que escaparme.

No es como si lo hiciera seguido ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca me había escapado, pero lo haría mañana de ser necesario y sé que Jass también porque él TIENE que estar ahí.

La fiesta por la que esperamos todo el verano seria al día siguiente. Jasper y su banda se presentarían mañana en una de las mejores playas de Cali, habían practicado muy duro durante dos meses para esto. Lo mataría no poder ir.

Al instante de tener ese pensamiento me preocupe, nuestros padres sabían eso, no se atreverían, no, ellos eran geniales y divertidos y, sabrían que eso destrozaría a Jass ellos no…

Frene mis pensamientos y gire mi vista hacia donde él se encontraba. Me devolvió la mirada igual de preocupado, debería pensar lo mismo que yo en este momento.

Di unos pasos hacia él y lo agarre de la mano. Si era necesario suplicaría o haría el berrinche del año pero se presentaría sí o sí.

-Chicos- se escuchó a mi madre desde el salón- los estamos esperando- oí la impaciencia en su voz y supe que no podíamos aplazar más esto.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos. – respondí mientras me encaminaba jalando a Jass para que me siguiera- Lo siento, perdimos el curso del tiempo, no fue nuestra intención llegar tan tarde, si tan solo nos dejan explicar verían que es completamente lógico lo que estamos diciendo y que no hay ninguna necesidad de convertir esto en la gran cosa, ya saben fueron jóvenes y – frene mi parloteo en cuanto llegamos al salón y pude ver a unas ocho personas más junto con mis padres. Cuatro de ellos eran de nuestra edad aproximadamente y los otros eran dos parejas. Se me hacían todos vagamente familiares, pero no sabía de dónde.

Se veían tan elegantes que me quede incómoda en mi lugar. Todos pusieron caras de sorpresa al vernos, calculo que por nuestras apariencias…

Si bien Jass y yo no éramos tan extremos, ambos teníamos unos cuantos tatuajes y piercings que no pegaban ni por asomo con el aspecto pulcro y refinado de todos ellos. A decir verdad, eran tan perfectos que hasta casi daban gracia.

-Umm, hola. No sabíamos que había visitas- respondió Jasper. Siempre su cordialidad y propiedad incluso con su apariencia de chico malo, hacían acto de presencia.

-Sup!- salude haciendo una seña. Genial Bella, grandiosa habilidad de comunicación que te cargas.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no se sientan por un momento con nosotros? Tenemos algo que nos gustaría que supieran.- dijo suavemente mi padre.

Él estaba preocupado, podía verlo por la manera en la que fruncía ligeramente su ceño y se removía en su lugar. La tensión se sentía en el aire y creo que pudo con mi tía Theni, porque en el segundo en que Jass y yo nos sentamos, ella se largó a llorar.

La mire confundida e intranquila, esta situación no era para nada normal, y se volvió incluso más extraña dado que ni si quiera paso un segundo, que mi tío Caius se acercó a ella y dulce y cariñosamente la levanto de su lugar y la aparto hacia el pasillo.

Todo esto era muy raro, los guardias fuera, la gente sentada en el sillón frente a nosotros, los hombres de seguridad detrás de ellos, las reacciones de mi tía. Todo esto estaba haciendo de mi cabeza un lio y con solo una ligera mirada pude observar que Jasper estaba exactamente igual que yo.

Mi madre los siguió para consolar a Theni también. No fue sorpresivo, ellas eran muy unidas.

Sé que probablemente debería ser más respetuosa, más calmada, pero todo esto ya era demasiado para mí y necesitaba preguntar. Todo estaba bien y llegan estas personas y hacen llorar a mi tía, eso no me agradaba ni un poco. Así que gire mi vista hacia ellos y un tanto más rudo de lo que pretendía les dije:

No quiero sonar grosera, pero debido a las circunstancias necesito preguntar ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que están haciendo aquí?

Vi al hombre de cabello castaño enderezarse y con una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento proseguir.

Comprendo tu confusión, mi querida Isabella- Jass exhaló bruscamente y yo mire hacia mi padre alarmada. ¿Isabella? ¿De que hablaba este hombre? Mi nombre es Bella, siempre lo fue desde que tengo memoria. – Y con gusto aclarare todas tus dudas.

Mi nombre es Bella.- Lo corte un tanto brusca.

Mire a Jass en busca de apoyo y lo vi asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Volví mi vista de nuevo hacia el hombre y pude verlo sonreír, comprensivo y melancólico.

Se que sonara un tanto irreal, pero nosotros somos la familia real de Inglaterra. – Me reí irónicamente debido a su broma pero al ver que nadie más lo hacía me senté derecha en mi lugar. Demonios, era cierto. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? – Mi nombre es Charles III- movió su mano señalando a la hermosa mujer a su lado, su cabello castaño claro caía en un suave recogido por su espalda y me miro dulcemente- Ella es mi amada esposa Renne y, dos de mis hijas Rosalie- Señalo a la rubia parada detrás de el, sus ojos eran azules y parecía una reina de belleza- y Alice- se notaba que era la más pequeña, su negro cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar mientras me sonreía con alegría- Ellos son- prosiguió señalando a la otra pareja, pero el hombre rubio sentado al otro lado del sofá lo interrumpió.

Sin ánimos de parecer impertinente mi querido Charles, me gustaría hacer la introducción de mi familia por mi cuenta. –El rey no parecía ser una de esas personas que les agrada ser interrumpidas, pero sin embargo, respondió tranquilamente:

Te ofrezco mis disculpas, tome las riendas del asunto sin darte la oportunidad de expresarte. Bastante desconsiderado de mi parte.- El rubio le sonrió y sabiamente dijo:

Suele suceder amigo mío.- inhaló suavemente y nos miro para continuar- mi nombre es Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme- acaricio suavemente la mano da la mujer de pelo color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón que estaba a su lado- Ellos son dos de mis tres amados hijos- Podía sentir la nostalgia en sus palabras. Me hacía preguntar qué habría pasado con los hijos faltantes, pero lo descarte inmediatamente. Eso no era mi asunto.- Emmett- señalo a un musculoso chico de cabello negro rizado y sonrisa de niño- y mi primogénito Edward- gire mi vista hacia él y me quede de piedra. Cabello cobrizo desordenado, alto y con unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda. Había algo en ellos, yo los conocía estaba segura y eso me estaba asustando.

No podía apartar la vista de él y el me devolvía la mirada. Pudo haber pasado un buen rato o solo dos segundos, no lo sabía pero gire mi vista en cuanto sentí a Jasper carraspear un tanto molesto al lado.

Somos la familia real de Francia.- siguió Carlisle de manera orgullosa. Y mis pensamientos ya volaban. Dos familias reales en mi salón. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hacían aquí?¿por qué querían hablar con nosotros? Necesitaba respuestas.

Creo que Jasper estaba tan impaciente como yo, era raro verlo inquieto por algo, pero no parecía consiente de eso y les pregunto algo que había pasado por mi mente pero decidí no decir.

No pude evitar notar que les falta un hijo ¿sería mucha molestia si pregunto dónde están?

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los monarcas, se veían impacientes y entusiasmados. No entendía porque, es decir,¿ por qué alguien estaría entusiasmado por eso?

Charles se levantó de su asiento y dio un paso adelante, imagino que para contestar la pregunta, pero lo siguiente que vi me dejo tiesa en mi sitio. Mi padre se acercó apresuradamente y puso su mano en el pecho del rey frenando lo que iba a decir. Todo lo demás sucedió rápido, sus custodios se acercaron a mi padre para alejarlo, pero el rey levanto su mano e hizo que retrocedieran. Estaba muy nerviosa por eso, tenía miedo de que Charles lo tomara a mal y algo le sucediera a mi padre. No entendía que demonios había pasado por su cabeza para reaccionar tan impulsivamente.

Mis disculpas su alteza, pero me parece más apropiado no apresurarnos con un asunto de tal importancia- se excusó mi padre. El rey no se veía para nada feliz con eso, pero Renne estiro su mano jalándolo cerca de ella y dijo con tranquilidad:

Charles, creo que sería más fácil para los chicos si actuamos de ese modo, no hay que presionarlos, es demasiada información.

Lamento mi reacción de hace un momento- dijo mi tía Theni volviendo a la sala, supongo que para calmar la tensión ya palpable.

Mire a Jass en el momento que el exploto y le pregunto a su madre por que lloraba y que estaba pasando. No me gustaba verlo así, él siempre era tranquilo y reservado, nunca se alteraba por nada. Tenía miedo que los nervios puedan con él y solo empeorara las cosas.

Creo que es momento de dejarnos de dar vueltas y decir lo que es preciso- interrumpió Caius. No nos fue indiferente a Jass y a mí que no habían contestado su pregunta.

Mi padre protesto en desacuerdo pero mi tío solo respondió:

También es difícil para mí Marcus, pero ya necesitamos aclarar la situación. Tienes que entenderlo- dijo con autoridad y también entendimiento. Mi padre solo agacho su mirada y suspiro con resignación.

Pueden proseguir altezas, solo… tengan cuidado por favor- dijo con vos rota mi madre.

Pensé que sería el rey charles, que seguiría con la charla, pero en cambio fue Esme, que al borde de las lágrimas le pregunta a Jasper que es lo que recuerda de nuestra vida antes del orfanato.

Lo sentí tensarse en el segundo exacto en que ella termino su pregunta, lo mire para que supiera que estaba aquí para él y tomo mi mano con fuerza.

Todos se miraban, todos se mostraban ansiosos y tensos. La conversación, si antes no me gustaba, ahora ni siquiera quería estar aquí. Solo quería levantarme y llevarme a Jasper lejos. Pretender que esto nunca había pasado.

Recuerdo a Bells y la oscuridad y, no necesito saber más para entender que quienes fueron nuestros padres, nunca se preocuparon por nosotros. – abrace a Jasper inmediatamente, era un tema muy sensible para nosotros a pesar de todos los años que pasaron. Pude ver a Esme claramente llorar ahora, pero eso no me importo, ellos no entendían, ellos no pasaron por lo que nosotros y yo solo quería que Jass no sufra más por algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo.

Pudo no haber sido de esa manera- dijo en un susurro la reina Renne- tal vez, ellos no pudieron evitar lo que paso.- ¿Qué? Ya estaba cansada de esto. Sabían algo y era hora de que lo digan.

Hablas como si supieras exactamente qué fue lo que paso ¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez y terminamos con el drama?- respondí, mi paciencia llegando a su límite. No sabía por cuanto más podría resistir esto.

Sentí a Jass acariciando mi espalda, tratando que me relaje, pero yo no quería tranquilizarme, yo quería respuestas.

No siempre las cosas son blancas o negras. Hace 12 años, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija mayor, un grupo de "delincuentes" por llamarlos de alguna forma, violo la seguridad del palacio y secuestro a nuestros hijos faltantes. Pasamos años intentando encontrarlos sin respuesta alguna y… - basta, hasta aquí llego mi límite. No necesitaba de su historia.

Mire su alteza, lamento lo sucedido, pero eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con nosotros. Ya tenemos asumido que a nuestros padres no les importamos así que si no le importa, no queremos hablar más de eso.- exhale ya más tranquila, pero nada en este mundo me hubiese preparado para la respuesta exhausta del rey Charles.

Jovencita, no le faltes el respeto a tu madre.


	7. La curiosidad mató al gato

Hola lindas, lamento la tardanza pero ya tengo un par de caps hechos, este ya lo tengo completamente terminado así que lo subo para ustedes. Acá tengo un poquito de la mente de Jasper que si me dejan decirles, es junto con Charles, mi personaje favorito en esta historia que estoy haciendo para ustedes.

Voy a intentar subir mas seguido, espero que les guste :)

Todo lo que reconozcan obviamente no es mio si no de la linda Meyer y su maravillosa imaginación.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: La curiosidad mato al gato.<p>

-Jasper-

Siempre sentí que algo me faltaba, supongo que no saber varios años de tu vida es bastante desconcertante para la gran mayoría. Pero para mí, era más que eso.

Nunca fui un chico común. A los 9, ya sabía hablar italiano, inglés y francés a la perfección. Incluso no sabiendo por que el francés era tan fácil para mí, más que el inglés. A los 12, ya dominaba también el portugués, el español y el alemán, además de haber leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca privada de mi padre, que iban de Psicología y filosofía a leyes, historia y política.

Era esta necesidad de saber la que me convirtió toda la primaria en un bicho raro. Eso no me molestaba, sabía que era más inteligente y algunas veces incluso mejor que la mayoría de ellos y disfrutaba de saberme superior, aunque sea en ese sentido. Pero esta misma necesidad de saber, nunca fue satisfecha como yo hubiese deseado. Quiero decir, tener tus primeros años de vida completamente borrados en tu memoria, saber cosas sin saber realmente como lo sabes, bueno, eso no es saber.

Debido a esa pequeña insatisfacción, que con el tiempo se convirtió en la "gran problemática de mi vida", me volví bastante retraído y decidí, más bien me auto convencí de que por más que lo deseara, jamás iba a saber que paso y que tampoco quería saberlo. También de que si nuestros padres se hubieran preocupado por nosotros, nos hubiesen buscado y hallado, pero no lo hicieron. Tal vez incluso estén muertos. Así que no valía perder mi tiempo en un asunto como ese.

Ese proceso de auto convencimiento fue bastante rápido e de acotar, y por defecto, también convencí a Bells de lo mismo. Era un fiel creyente de que lo que ella no supiera, no le haría daño. Así que lo mejor era alejarla de todas esas cosas y plantarle la idea firme, así ella dejaría de lastimarse con cosas que nunca se sabrían.

Básicamente desde el momento que tome esa determinación, me había prometido que nada ni nadie volvería a lastimarme y por consiguiente, a Bella tampoco. Pero en el instante en que entre a casa, pasando a los gorilas que cuidaban la puerta, tuve miedo de no poder hacerlo.

A veces desearía tener esa habilidad que tiene la pequeña para negar las cosas que podrían llegar a herirla, pero lamentablemente, mientras ella se rige por el instinto básico e impulsivo de la rebeldía adolescente, yo era mucho más controlado, más frió, más calculador y eso hacía que viera las cosas evidentes que ella negaba.

Hacía que viera y sintiera cosas. Como la tensión en la casa, la tristeza en nuestras madres, el comportamiento distinto de nuestros padres. Como lo tan extraño que era que dos de las familias reales de Europa estén en casa, en California, cuando nosotros no teníamos contacto alguno con ellos.

Hacía que viera el leve parecido de Bella con el Rey Charles y sus hijas y esposa. Y que viera como la miraban con anhelo. O como pasaba lo mismo con la familia del Rey Carlisle respecto a mí.

Lo supe al mismo instante de que no respondieron mis preguntas, lo supe cuando nos preguntaron sobre el orfanato, lo confirme en el instante en que Renne intento defenderse y sufrí por lo que venía cuando Bells respondió.

Sabiendo todo eso, nada me preparo para la reacción del Rey Charles.

Sentí a Bella tensarse, la sentí inhalar y exhalar intentando respirar con normalidad, casi pude sentir los engranajes de su cabeza intentando procesar e incluso hasta negar la verdad en las palabras de su progenitor. Lo sentí todo y en ese momento supe que no podría cumplir con mi promesa. Que no podría evitar el sufrimiento ni a ella, ni a mí. Supe que la sensación de cambio era correcta, que no solo habíamos sido encontrados por nuestros verdaderos padres, si no que todo lo que me había hecho creer a mí mismo y a Bells en el camino, era erróneo.

Supe que fuimos buscados, que fuimos queridos, que fuimos hallados y que ya no quería saber más nada. Que ese agujero en mi interior, que esa necesidad de saber, había sido saciada.

Pero también supe que todo iba a cambiar desde hoy y que no quería que fuera así. Me gustaba mi vida en California, surfear, estar con mis amigos, tocar en la banda, vestirme como quería, mis padres, mis tíos, Bells y yo.

Bells y yo.

Y de repente lo sentí. Eso que llamaban rebeldía adolescente, esa necesidad de oponerse a todo, de renegar de la sociedad y de las cosas establecidas. Lo sentí y lo aferre a mí, porque no había nadie en este mundo que pudiera apartar a Bella de mí. Era mi Bells, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi único pilar constante y yo no iba a dejar que ella se aleje. Yo no iba a dejar que ellos nos separen. No.

Sentí todos los ojos en mí y comprendí que esa última palabra había escapado de mis labios. Fui consciente de que estaba parado frente a Bells protegiéndola de su vista, fui consciente de las reacciones de todo el mundo ahí. Y quise correr, correr lejos llevándome a Bella de ahí. Alejándola de sus miradas sorprendidas, de la clara posesión en la mirada de Charles hacia ella, de la verdad y la mentira en la que había basado mi vida.

Y me sentí impotente, porque ya nos habían encontrado y nada impediría que ahora que sabían quienes éramos, nos volvieran a hallar. Y que la separación era inminente.

Y entonces la oí llorar y supe que la promesa ya estaba rota, que nada haría que Bells olvidara esto, que ya no podía protegerla y que ella sabía tan bien como yo que ya no podríamos estar juntos. Que nuestras vidas cambiarían y que no había nada que hacer al respecto.

La observe, porque no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Porque esperaba que por una vez en la vida, sea ella quien me diera la solución. Y supe en el mismo instante en que mis ojos encontraron los suyos, que no tendría esa solución. Porque estaba perdida, tan perdida como lo estaba yo en ese momento y me fui. La deje ahí porque no podría mirarla a los ojos sin saber cómo protegerla, sin tener las respuestas que ella necesitaba.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, encerrándome en mi cuarto a pesar de todas las voces llamándome. A pesar del llanto de mi pequeña, a pesar de la voz de mi padre al cual nunca desobedecía. A pesar de que ahí estaba todo lo que siempre quise saber, porque esto es lo que hacía mejor, retraerme y pensar. E irónicamente lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento era esa frase que hacia tantos años había escuchado… La curiosidad mato al gato, y yo era un gato muy curioso.


	8. Cueste lo que cueste

Capítulo 7: cueste lo que cueste.

Charles

Uno pensaría que después de tantos años de ocultar sentimientos, estaría acostumbrado a controlar mis reacciones. Claramente me equivoque respecto a eso. Pero es que no veía nada de mi pequeña Isabella en esa adolescente descontrolada. ¡Por dios! Si tenía tatuajes, uno o dos aros en la cara y nada de diplomacia al hablar. Nada quedaba de esa niña que con tan solo un par de palabras tenía en sus manos al que la escuchara. Nada, y todo era mi culpa.

No importaba cuantas veces mis hijas, Renne o Carlisle y su familia me hayan dicho lo contrario, yo lo sabía. Confié en quien no debía y gracias a eso perdimos a nuestros hijos.

Tantos años creyéndolos muertos, perdiendo día a día un poco de la esperanza que nos quedaba, y todo por confiar en la persona equivocada. Si tan solo hubiese sido más inteligente, menos confiado, me habría dado cuenta que teníamos un infiltrado dentro del castillo. Mike Newton nos había engañado a todos, pero principalmente a mí. Tantos años haciéndose pasar por el jefe de seguridad ejemplar y siempre trabajo para James Halton.

Pero eso ya no importaba, Newton se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel y gracias a la interpol trabajando con las autoridades de los demás países, especialmente el FBI, habíamos logrado encontrar a nuestros hijos. Tenían este programa de reconocimiento de rostros y con una foto de cuando eran chicos, crearon otra de cómo se verían en la actualidad y aunque claramente no era perfecta y habíamos tenido unas cuantas falsas esperanzas, los encontraron en California.

Recuerdo claramente ese día hace unos dos meses. Esme y Renne decidieron que debíamos juntarnos a "festejar" el cumpleaños de Jasper. Era 10 de mayo y estábamos sentados en el salón de té de Carlisle. Realmente no entendía por qué seguíamos haciendo esto cada año. Lo único que lográbamos era agotarnos y seguir hiriéndonos cada vez un poco más. Estaba a punto de levantarme e irme, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entro Sam Uley como un bólido. Se agarró de las rodillas para recuperar el aliento y yo me tensé en mi lugar.

-Samuel ¿los han encontrado, ellos están…- oí a Esme preguntar lo que nadie podía dejar escapar. Ya nadie quería hacerse ilusiones.

Levante mi vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Sam, contuve el aliento cuando vi que iba a hablar.

California. Los encontraron, son ellos. Han entrado a sus historiales. Amnesia, los dos. Adoptados por dos hermanos en Italia. Es una familia de empresarios, bastante unida. Han ido a las mejores escuelas, se han registrado bajo el nombre de Jasper y Bella Vulturi. El análisis de sangre está hecho. Son ellos.

De ahí todo fue muy lento para mí. Hubiese tomado el primer avión hacia California y corrido a abrazar a mi bebe, pero sabía que no era esa la forma de avanzar y Carlisle también.

Recuerdo también la primer charla con Marcus Vulturi y lo difícil que fue que todos ellos comprendieran por las buenas que por más que los hayan cuidado y criado todos estos años, teníamos el derecho a ver a nuestros hijos y ellos tenían el derecho de saber la verdad.

Después de un mes de negociaciones entre abogados y charlas entre las familias, accedieron a que los veamos.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Que criados en un lugar tan liberal y tan distinto a un palacio, iba a ser difícil que ellos lo comprendieran. Pero si de algo podía estar completamente seguro es que no iba a parar hasta recuperar a nuestros hijos devuelta, no importaba a quien tendría que enfrentarme. Ni Marcus, ni Caius ni nadie lograría separarme de Isabella otra vez.

Aunque, lo vuelvo a decir, podría haberlo manejado un poco mejor, tal vez tendría que haberlo dicho de otra manera. En el segundo en que las palabras abandonaron mi boca, quise patearme por mi falta de tacto. Me habían instruido toda mi vida para que cosas como esa no me pasen jamás a mí y justo vengo a romper esas enseñanzas con mi hija.

Pude ver su cara de sorpresa y dolor, pude ver en el rostro de Jasper el enojo, la desesperación y luego la ira. Pude casi escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando, buscando una manera de escapar, llevándose a Bella con él. Y en ese mismo momento supe que él también iba a ser un conflicto que superar.

Se venían tiempos difíciles, pero yo estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, con tener a mi familia reunida otra vez. Cueste lo que cueste.


	9. Respirar

Capítulo 8: Respirar.

Bella

No entres en pánico, no otra vez Bella. Han pasado años desde el último ataque, no puedes caer, no ahora. Tienes que buscar as respuestas a tus dudas, tienes que ir y ver como esta Jasper, él se ha ido. ¡Oh por Dios, él se fue, me ha dejado aquí! Respira, por favor, solo respira. Tal vez solo se paró, tal vez en el medio de tu ataque no te diste cuenta y él se quedó. Sí, sí, sí. Tiene que ser eso. Jasper nunca te abandonaría en el medio de un ataque, solo tienes que ver alrededor de la habitación y encontrarlo. Está bien, respira, no es tan difícil. Al lado de la chimenea, no. Al lado de mis tíos, no demonios. A mi lado, tampoco. Junto a los reyes que supuestamente son mis padres y que están todos mirando donde Jasper se fue, si, Jasper se fue. Por favor que alguien me ayude, no puedo respirar. Jasper por favor, solo vuelve. Tú eres el único que sabe qué hacer, que se da cuenta de lo que me pasa. Ni mis padres saben que hacer ellos…

Mis padres. Mierda, ellos… están vivos, mis verdaderos padres están vivos y me quieren, siempre me quisieron, siempre nos buscaron, no nos abandonaron.

Reyes, son reyes, Dios. Todo va a cambiar, mi vida aquí, con mis padres adoptivos, con mis tíos con Jass. Oh Dios, oh dios, oh Dios, voy a vomitar. Respira, solo respira. Sabes que esta todo en tu cabeza. Es solo un ataque de pánico, los has tenido antes. Claro, siempre Jasper te ha ayudado a salir de él, pero puedes hacerlo sola, yo sé que sí. Respira. Vamos a contar, dolor de cabeza, temblor, sensación de que no se puede respirar, taquicardia, el mundo se viene abajo, es solo tu cabeza, taquicardia, no puedo respirar, voy a morir. Mierda Bella, solo enfócate. A contar de nuevo. No se puede respirar, temblor, dolor de cabeza, visión borrosa, taquicardia, una calidez en la mano derecha… espera.

¿Calidez en la mano derecha? ¿Qué? Tienes que dirigir tú vista hacia tu mano, tú puedes. Bien, alguien la está apretando. Esa no es la mano de Jass. ¿Es que alguien se ha dado cuenta que estoy muriendo? Es el chico de ojos verdes, lo estoy mirando. Sé que me está diciendo algo ¿Qué es? Dios, no puedo entenderlo. Vamos Bella, solo concéntrate en él. Está preocupado. Que lindos ojos tiene. ¿Nadie se da cuenta que el mundo se cae? Voy a morir. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar. Tal vez no es un ataque de pánico, tal vez realmente estoy muriendo. ¿Sabrá el que sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto? Ya los conozco. Los he visto antes, lo sé. Basta. Presta atención a lo que está diciendo, puedes hacerlo.

-Ey, tranquila, solo respira hondo y enfócate en mí. Estas sufriendo un ataque de pánico, sabes eso. Yo los he tenido también. Solo concéntrate en lo que te digo. Te estoy hablando, estarás bien.- El chico de ojos esmeralda tiene una voz realmente hermosa. ¿Es que todo en él es perfecto? Respira Bella, solo respira. Tú puedes hacerlo, vamos. Lo estas escuchando, eso es bueno. Él puede ayudarte. Ya ha pasado por esto. - ¿Puedes escucharme Bells? Intenta apretar mi mano o asentir con la cabeza si lo haces- Bueno, eso no es muy difícil, vamos, solo tienes que apretar su mano. Bien Bella, perfecto.- Muy bien Bellie. Ahora respira conmigo, así despacio, perfecto. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya casi desaparece, estarás bien. Te lo prometo.

Es realmente bueno en esto, ya puedo respirar y puedo ver bien. Si, ya está acabando. Tal vez pueda hablar con él, agradecerle. Si es que puedo armar una frase con sus ojos clavados en mí. No te atrevas a sonrojarte bella ¡No! Maldito cuerpo traicionero. Esta sonriendo. Oh Dios, tiene la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo ¡Basta Bella! Estas actuando como una chiquilla hormonal. Mejor agradécele o creerá que eres una idiota por quedarte mirándolo así.

-Yo, esto… Gracias. Hace años que no me agarraba uno de estos y entre en más pánico.- le susurre mientras apretaba su mano. Había algo que necesitaba preguntarle. Tenía esa sensación desde que lo vi en esta habitación, pero necesitaba saberlo.- Yo… ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Quiero decir, es obvio que sí, si eres algo así como el hermano de Jasper, por lo que entendí de la historia, debemos habernos visto alguna vez. Es solo que, no sé, tengo esta sensación de haberte visto como muchísimo. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Lo siento, cuando estoy nerviosa empiezo a desvariar y se hace imposible entenderme, solo Jass logra comprender lo que quiero decir. Umm no es que tú no puedas, es solo que él, oh mierda, mejor me callo.- Bien hecho Bella. Genial, ahora creerá que eres más que idiota.

-Tranquila, lo he entendido todo perfectamente- Bueno, eso está mejor. Oh que linda es su risa, tan suave. Realmente tengo que dejar de distraerme así.- Y si, nos hemos visto como muchísimo.- Ou ¿es que quiere matarme con su acento francés intentando hacerme sentir bien por mi forma de hablar tan adolescente americana?- nosotros éramos los mejores amigos Bellie. Tú sabes, jugar juntos, dormir en casa del otro, compartir juguetes, defenderte de quien te esté molestando, cumplir todos los caprichos de la pequeña princesita Bellie y enojarme cuando le prestabas atención a cualquier otro que no sea yo.- me reí porque él era realmente adorable cuando intentaba ser gracioso. Pero a pesar de eso, pude ver la verdad detrás de su tono de chiste.

-Así que éramos realmente unidos. Eso es genial y triste porque no lo recuerdo, pero genial.

-Sí, lo es- dijo un poco más taciturno.

-Isabella… Perdón, Bella.- Gire mi vista hacia el Rey Charles que se dirigió hacia mí por primera vez desde su arrebato y no pude evitar tensarme- Yo quisiera disculparme contigo y con todos por mi reacción de antes. Sé que es difícil todo esto para ti y para todos. Pero también lo es para mí y reaccione mal. Estoy nervioso, soy nervioso desde casi toda mi vida, pero no es excusa. Yo solo, lo lamento. Creo que mejor debería dejar que otro hable. Sí, es lo mejor.

Bueno, eso era una sorpresa. A pesar de su forma tan seria y fría de ser, él estaba desvariando. Creo que ya sé de donde viene eso de mí. Sentí una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro por eso. Era bastante cómico si lo veíamos de buena manera.

-Yo, está bien. Creo que todos estamos un poco alterados por esto. Veo de donde eh sacado lo de balbucear y hablar mucho cuando me pongo nerviosa- él se sonrojo levemente y yo me reí un poco- lo de sonrojarse también viene de ti.

-Yo, umm si.- dijo apenado.

-Creo que deberíamos todos calmarnos, sentarnos y hablar tranquilos. Generalmente seria Jasper el que diría esto. Él es mucho más tranquilo y diplomático que yo, pero creo que la noticia no le ha sentado muy bien.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlo, podría hablar yo con él. Podría… no lo sé- Esme suspiro después de decir eso. Podía ver lo difícil y doloroso que era esto para ella. Podía ver el sufrimiento en todos ellos en realidad. Pero no era buena idea molestar a Jass ahora.

-Eso no funcionara, solo lo alterara aún más. Deben darle su espacio, es inteligente. Ya vendrá el cuándo quiera hablar.- le respondí lo más suavemente que pude, pero dejando en claro que no dejaría que se acerque a él por ahora. Vi que quería replicar a lo que yo le había dicho, por lo que seguí- Él ha pasado toda su vida reprimiendo sus sentimientos y auto convenciéndose y de paso a mí también, de que ustedes nunca nos quisieron y que nos habían abandonado. Él se creó eso para poder dejar de cuestionarse por los porque que pensó nunca tendrían respuesta. Mira, él siempre fue el fuerte, el que nos protegía a los dos. Está claro que todo lo reprimido está saliendo a flote ahora. Si lo buscan ahora, probablemente explote con ustedes y eso hará bastante más difícil que quiera verlos más tarde. Le daré un poco de tiempo, hablare con ustedes y luego iré por él. Cuando ya tenga algo que poder decirle y poder calmarlo ¿está bien?

-Está bien.

-Así que… déjenme ver si entendí. - vi a el chico de ojos lindos tomar asiento a mi lado y eso me reconforto. Era extraño, pero su presencia hacia que un poco de mis nervios se desvanezcan. Quería que se quede a mi lado.- Somos sus hijos, que los robaron en mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Numero 4?- Charles asintió- ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?

Charles miro a Carlisle y el asintió y empezó a hablar.

-Hay una organización secreta que ha tratado desde hace 1 siglos de terminar con las monarquías, incluso ahora que somos bastante simbólicos, que la monarquía no es tan absoluta como antes. Tenemos nuestros ministros y demás, no gobernamos solo nosotros. En fin, esta organización está dirigida por James Halton. Él es el bisnieto del fundador de este grupo de rebeldes. Quieren acabar con absolutamente todas las monarquías del mundo. Así que por lo que sabemos, decidieron secuestrarte a ti Bella, que eres la mayor de las hermanas y a Edward, pero se confundieron y en su lugar se llevaron a Jasper contigo.

-¿Por qué a ellos en particular?- pregunto mi madre, bueno mi madre adoptiva. Mi madre al fin y al cabo.

- Porque ellos son los que heredaran el trono en un futuro. Era solo el primer ataque. A lo largo de estos años hemos recibido más intentos con respecto a los demás. Pero todos completamente fallidos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que fallo para que si funcionara con Bella y Jass?- Pregunto mi tío Caius esta vez. Creo que ellos estaban tanto o más interesados en esto que yo. Carlisle iba a contestar pero Charles se aclaró la garganta y siguió el.

-Tuvimos un infiltrado en nuestro castillo. Por años se hizo pasar por el jefe de seguridad ejemplar, pero en realidad trabajaba para ellos. Confiamos, confié, en la persona equivocada.

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados. Eso era bueno, necesitaba procesar todo esto un segundo.

-Así que pasaron todos estos años buscándonos hasta que nos hallaron.

-Así es-respondió Renne- Nunca hemos dejado de buscarlos, ni un segundo, incluso cuando todo el mundo decía que podrían estar muertos, nosotros no lo creímos ni por un instante.

-Está bien.- me quedaba solo una pregunta y tenía miedo de hacerla. Sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de querer sabe la respuesta. – Entonces… ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes pretenden hacer? ¿Qué pretenden que hagamos?

-Solo los queremos devuelta. Ustedes fueron arrebatados de nosotros cuando eran tan pequeños, casi ni tuvimos la posibilidad de conocerlos. Por ahora, no pedimos nada más que eso… una oportunidad para poder conocernos, para pasar tiempo juntos. – fue la respuesta que tuve de parte de Carlisle. No era demasiado, creo que si arreglábamos bien los detalles, Jasper y yo podríamos con esto. Tal vez no tendríamos que perder nada, sino que ganaríamos a la familia que tanto tiempo creíamos no existía.

- Creo que eso es muy razonable.- fue mi respuesta y vi a todos respirar aliviados.- ahora, si no les importa, debería ir a hablar con Jass y comentarle todo esto. Tal vez podríamos almorzar pasado mañana y hablar ya más tranquilos todos.

-¿Por qué pasado mañana? ¿Por qué no mañana? No hay por qué retrasar tanto esto.- discutió Charles descontento.

-Mañana está fuera de cuestión o replica. Es un día importante para Jasper así que no se puede.- Ni por asomo permitiría que Jass se perdiera el recital. Si querían hablar con nosotros, tendrían que aceptar nuestras reglas. Mire hacia mis padres adoptivos que lucían un poco decaídos pero no tanto como al principio.- Mamá, papá ¿podrían arreglar el almuerzo? Necesito ver como esta Jass.

- Claro cielo, no te preocupes.- Respondió mi madre con una sonrisa

-Deja todo en nuestras manos princesita- siguió mi padre.

-Bueno, esto fue revelador, pero el deber me llama. Nos veremos en unos días.- eso era realmente incomodo, no tenía idea de cómo despedirme de mi recién hallada familia. Creo que era mejor simplemente dejarlo así.

Empecé a caminar rumbo al cuarto de Jass cuando la oí.

-Bella- su vos era casi un susurro, toda tímida y temerosa. Era tan extraño ver a mi verdadera madre, una reina, lucir tan pequeña a mi lado.- Yo me preguntaba si tal vez tu dejarías que yo te abrace solo por un momento. – La mire sorprendida- No hace falta si no quieres, solo sería una manera de demostrarme a mí misma que eres real, que realmente te encontramos y que estas aquí, frente a mí. – respire hondo y lo comprendí. Comprendí que nuestro dolor solo había sido mínimo en comparación con los de estas personas que nos recordaron a cada instante, que sabían cómo éramos, nuestros datos y características más pequeños y que nos extrañaron a cada momento. Comprendí que Jass y yo la tuvimos bastante fácil con la pérdida de memoria, sin tener un solo recuerdo de ellos. Extrañando solo lo que hubiésemos deseado que fuera pero no lo que fue.

Así que no pude evitarlo. No podía ser tan cruel con esa señora que me había dado la vida. Con la mujer que me había estado buscando y soñando y deseando que estuviera con ella cada segundo de estos años, así que la abrace. Y en el instante en que ella cerró sus brazos alrededor mío y largo sus silenciosas lágrimas en mi hombro entendí que haría lo que fuera porque esto funcionara. No quería perder a mis padres, a mis tíos ni a Jass, pero en ese momento comprendí que también la necesitaba a ella y a toda esta familia que esperaba por mí.

Me aleje y limpie sus lágrimas con mis manos, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Shh, tranquila- la consolé- haremos que esto funcione. Hare que esto funcione.- le prometí. Y la vi sonreír esperanzada. Mire todas las caras esperanzadas en la habitación y retome mi camino hacia Jass. El necesitaba entender. Y yo lo haría entender. Así que toque su puerta, espere y respiré profundamente como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Solo respiré.


	10. Definitivamente, tal vez

Hola lindas, lamento la tardanza pero como ven les tuve una recompensa de 3 capis mas a las que siguieron conmigo. Esta pequeña nota es para aclararles para que no se sorprendan, que la relación Bella y Jasper va a tener una muy leve linea entre familia/amigos/romance así que a la que no les guste eso vayan preparándose. Otra cosa es que en este capi vemos el primer acercamiento Jasper/Alice, no es la gran cosa, pero a mi me gusto. Y lo ultimo, en este capi tienen varias canciones, les dejo bien bien los nombres y de quien son acá por si alguien las quiere:

-Shut up and dance de Walk the moon

-Are you gonna be my girl de Jet

-Reptillia de The strokes

-Last night de The strokes

-Take me out de Franz Ferdinand

-Sex on fire de Kings of leon

-Love me like you de The magic numbers

Desde ya, gracias por leerme y si dejan algún review no me enojo, es mas, lo apreciaría así se que opinan de la histora. XOXO, Lau.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Definitivamente tal vez.<p>

Jasper

-Ni siquiera intentes convencerme de bajar ahí otra vez Bella- empecé mientras abría la puerta. Sabía que no podía ser otra persona más que ella. No dejaría que nadie subiera por mí, confiaba en eso.

Me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar y volví a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Me apoye mientras la miraba sentarse en mi cama y suspirar. Se veía distinta, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Con paz, tal vez.

-Jazz, deberías escucharlos, ellos…- no deje que siguiera con lo que sea que iba a decir.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Bella Vulturi. No pienso ni quiero escucharlos. No los conozco, no me importan ni ellos, ni nada de lo que tengan que decir. Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es dormir un rato, despertarme, comer e ir a la fiesta mañana. No quiero saber nada con realezas, adopciones, raptos, ni siquiera con la mierda esa de que puedo llegar a ser un maldito príncipe. Un príncipe ¿enserio? ¿Es que acaso lo parezco? Si soy un bastardo malhumorado ahora, agrégale una corona, solo atrévete. – sabía que estaba diciendo solo estupideces, podía reconocerlo incluso antes de oír la risita baja de Bells, pero era demasiada información para mi cerebro hoy. Enserio, solo denme un maldito descanso.

-Está bien príncipe gruñón- la fulminé con la mirada mientras ella solo me observaba con esa cara de soy putamente asombrosa y tú eres un chiste que ponía siempre que se burlaba de alguien.- te dejare tranquilo por hoy, pero solo por hoy Jasper. Es un asunto realmente importante y no puedes ir por la vida haciendo berrinches adolescentes y negarlo todo.

No, ella sinceramente no dijo eso.

-¿Enserio reina del drama? Creo que eras tú la que salió azotando la puerta y gritando como todos arruinaban tu vida cuando no te dejaron ir el mes pasado, al concierto de The Cure.

-Vete a la mierda, cabrón.

Y salió de mi cuarto azotando mi puta puerta. ¿Lo ven? Ella hace siempre los berrinches. Por primera vez reacciona mejor que yo a algo y se muestra toda superior al respecto, actuando como si yo fuera un chiquillo puberto que no sabe nada de la vida. Pues que te den Bella. QUE TE DEN.

Demonios. Nunca me había peleado con Bells en mi vida y de repente llegan y cambian todo en solo unos minutos. Yo AMO mi vida, realmente me encanta Cali y estar en la banda y mi relación con Bells y mis padres y tíos. No quería tener que empezar de nuevo. Tener hermanos a los que no conozco o una madre y un padre que ni siquiera recuerdo. Además, eran de la realeza. De seguro hasta por respirar te regañaban. Yo jamás encajaría con ellos. Echaría todo a perder, de seguro los avergonzaría. No, estaba mejor quedándome aquí. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente dicen. Pues yo no quería saber nada de ellos, así no me afectaría para nada perderlos nuevamente. Por qué lo haría, eso es más que obvio.

Lo mejor sería dormirme. Ya mañana sería otro día.

Me desperté a las 9 a.m. al día siguiente. Demonios si no admito que tengo un hambre increíble. Olfatee un poco y pude percibir el aroma del bacon y los huevos revueltos que probablemente mi madre estuviera haciendo.

Patee las sabanas que estaban enredadas en mis piernas y fui directo al baño, luego de todo eso baje hacia la cocina. Justo antes de entrar recordé todos los sucesos de la tarde anterior y eche un vistazo. ¿Mi padre? Leyendo el diario sentado en su taburete en la punta de la mesa. ¿Mi madre? Tarareando mientras servía el desayuno. Bien, normalidad absoluta.

-Buenos días familia. – salude mientras me sentaba en mi lugar habitual en la mesa. Mamá dejo un beso en el costado de mi frente mientras ponía el plato frente a mí, luego dejo el de mi padre y se sentó con el suyo.

-Buenos días hijo. – respondió papá al mismo tiempo que doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba a un lado. Bueno, eso no estaba bien. El usualmente lo seguía leyendo mientras desayunaba. – Ayer fue una tarde interesante. – continuo un poco nervioso.

-No es así como yo la definiría. – le respondí cortante. – Si no te molesta padre, preferiría no hablar de eso ni ahora ni nunca. Solo olvidemos esto.

-Nos gustaría eso incluso más que a ti cariño, pero lamentablemente no podremos. – siguió mamá después de lanzar un suspiro. – Ellos… quieren conocerte, Jass, quieren saber de ti, pasar tiempo con ustedes. Es lo único que están pidiendo ahora. Vendrán mañana a almorzar para que hablemos de todo esto y como lo haremos. Tienes que darles una oportunidad Jasper. Han estado buscándolos por años. Los necesitan.- sentí una opresión en mi pecho al escuchar eso y me sacudí para intentar sacarme esa sensación. No cambiaba nada. Amas tu vida Jasper, no lo olvides, amas tu vida.

-No importa- susurre. Odiaba que mi voz sonara tan débil.- ¿Por qué no pueden entender que no quiero hacerlo? Ustedes son mis padres, no ellos. No los conozco, no quiero que mi vida cambie. Y pueden apostar que no voy a permitir que alejen a Bells de mí.

-Nadie quiere alejarlos ni separarnos a nosotros de ustedes hijo por favor- levante mi vista y miré fijamente a mi padre. Siempre supe cuando el mentía o no y, podía ver la verdad en su rostro.- Sé que no soy el padre más cariñoso del mundo, que me cuesta demostrar lo que siento pero tienes que saber que jamás permitiría que nos separen, nunca. Eres nuestro hijo, pero también de ellos Jass. Te juro, te prometo que encontraremos la manera de hacer que esto funcione, pero como padre, puedo ver el sufrimiento que han estado pasando por tantos años. Y sé que en el fondo lo que tienes tu es miedo. Así que confía en mí, date y dales la oportunidad de conocerse, no tienes que perder nada Jass, piénsalo, ganaras hermanos y tendrás dos padres y dos madres que estarán siempre para ti. Inténtalo. –Tal vez, él tenía razón, pero no era algo que quisiera pensar hoy. Mañana en el almuerzo tal vez les daría una oportunidad. Pero hoy tenía algo importante que hacer.

-Confío en ti papá, lo sabes. Está bien, iré al almuerzo pero no prometo más nada.- asintió en mi dirección. Pude ver el orgullo en sus ojos y supe que estaba tomando una buena decisión.- Ahora ¿saben que día es hoy?

Esta vez fue mi madre la que respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-15 de julio. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que es el cumpleaños de alguien y yo lo olvide?

-JA JA JA que graciosa. ¿Van a venir?

-Por supuesto que sí, no nos perderemos a nuestro Freddie Mercury en acción.- Mi padre es genial cuando intenta ser moderno.

-Ni siquiera es el mismo estilo de música papá y ojala fuera tan genial como él. Pero gracias, realmente quiero que estén ahí.

-Pues ahí estaremos.

-Bien, entonces me voy preparando que tengo que ir a ensayar con los muchachos. Nos veremos a la tarde ¿sí?

-Suerte cariño

-Sí, que te diviertas hijo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, me metí a la ducha y me cambie. Agarre unas converse negras, una remera musculosa que Bells corto de The Clash y unos jeans negros rasgados. Agarre la bandana roja y negra que mi tía me regalo hace un par de años y la puse en mi bolsillo trasero, tome mi mochila y la guitarra y salí rumbo a mi coche. Íbamos a ensayar en la casa de Seth, el baterista de la banda en 15 minutos. Él vivía a 6 cuadras de Venice Beach, donde tocaríamos esta tarde así que nos quedaba muchísimo más cómodo estar ahí.

Llegue y ya estaban Amun y Randall, el guitarrista y bajista respectivamente, ahí. Estuvimos ensayando por un par de horas y por suerte sonábamos muy bien. Ahora solo resta esperar.

Estábamos en eso cuando mi celular empezó a sonar al ritmo de los Ramones y cuando vi quien era sonreí.

-¿Qué hay, Tinker?

-Ya te dije que no me llames así idiota.- ya veía su ceño fruncido y su mueca desdeñosa en su rostro. Amaba molestarla.

-Tranquila Bells, no vaya a ser que te arrugues con esa cara que debes estar poniendo.

-JA. Siempre tan gracioso. Escucha, a las 6 ¿verdad?

-Sabes que sí.

-Bien, solo quería asegurarme para que no lleguemos tarde. Estamos todos muy ansiosos aquí.

- Lo sé, aquí también.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Solo recuerda, estarán fantásticos.

-Eso espero. ¿Te veré antes de subir?

-Como siempre, ya lo sabes. Suerte.

-Sí. Gracias Bells, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti tontito, mucho. – escuche el bip que venía después de cortar y suspire. Por supuesto que estaríamos geniales, siempre lo éramos.

Cuando se hicieron las 16:45 hs partimos en la van de Amun hacia la playa. Pasamos unos minutos observando a las cientos de personas que se hallaban allí antes de bajar el equipo. Mientras acomodábamos todo movía mi cabeza al ritmo de la banda anterior. Eran bastante buenos. Mire por décima vez el reloj desde que habíamos llegado y me tense. Ya eran las 17:35hs, la banda ya terminaría dándonos unos minutos para arreglar todo en el escenario y Bells todavía no aparecía.

Repase en mi cabeza la lista de canciones que tocaríamos. Tres nuestras y 5 covers. Las sabía todas de memoria. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba nervioso.

-Deja de pensar, lo harán genial Jass.- sentí sus brazos rodearme desde mi espalda y respire tranquilo. Estaba seguro, como que Bells estaba aquí, que todo saldría bien ahora.

Me di vuelta y la abrace.

-¿Nuestros padres?

-Ya en sus lugares.

-¿Los chicos?

-Ya en sus lugares.

-¿Las chicas?

-Jasper- Bells coloco su mano en mi boca y junto mis labios en un intento de callarme.- están todos aquí, en sus lugares, esperando ver como haces que todas estas personas los adoren.- suspire y asentí como pude con su mano, todavía en mi boca. Me soltó al ver que ya había parado.- Me gusta cuando usas esta remera, se te nota el genial fénix en tus costillas ¿Ya te he dicho cuanto me gusta ese tatuaje?

-Tantas veces como yo te he dicho que me gusta el que tienes en tu cadera.- le respondí riéndome.

-Vale. No se te enganchara el pelo en tu arito de la ceja ¿verdad? Por qué lo mueves demasiado cuando tocas y-

-No lo hace, tranquila.

-Vale. Entonces solo me resta decir que ustedes son lo máximo y que todos lo verán al fin. Te quiero, roquea un poco para mi bebe.- beso mi mejilla y se fue riéndose hacia afuera, supongo que a ocupar su lugar frente al escenario.

-Jasper, amigo. Ya es hora.- Me grito Seth desde la batería. Camine hasta el centro del escenario, me ajuste mi guitarra y empezamos a tocar el primer cover, Take me out de Franz Ferdinand. La gente empezó a cantarla con nosotros y eso me hizo relajarme y disfrutar de estar ahí. Les gustaba y eso era genial. Cuando terminamos el tema hable por primera vez al público.

-Espero que estén pasándolo bien. Somos Sons of the Sea y la siguiente canción es una nuestra. Para ustedes, Shut up and dance.

Mientras cantaba busque con la vista a Bells y los demás y casi me pierdo en la canción cuando la encontré. A su lado estaban los reyes y sus hijos, vestidos como gente común y corriente, disfrutando del show. Esme y Carlisle sonreían y movían sus cabezas al igual que los demás. No les disgustaba, ellos lo estaban disfrutando.

Al darme cuenta de ello, volví a tener la misma sensación en el pecho que esta mañana, pero multiplicado por mil. No pensé que me daría tanta alegría que ellos estuvieran aquí, pero lo hacía. Segui cantando todo el concierto aferrándome a esa alegría. Last night y Reptillia de The strokes, Love me like you y Sex on fire nuestras y cuando llegamos al último tema y se lo hicimos saber a la multitud, protestaron y pedían que siguiéramos.

Con bastante entusiasmo cerramos el concierto con Are you gonna be my girl de Jet. Casi me rio en el medio de esta, viendo a Bells y a la pequeña de cabello corto que parecía una hadita, bailar y saltar como locas.

Recogimos todo rápido y lo llevamos a la van para ir a disfrutar de las siguientes bandas.

Al llegar a donde estaban no supe que hacer. Estaban de espaldas a mí, pero después de salir corriendo ayer y de no saber realmente que quería hacer con respecto a ellos todavía, me dejaba bastante incomodo e inseguro. Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e ir con los chicos, la hadita reparo en mi presencia y salió corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Wow!- soltó cuando me alcanzo.- Eso fue increíble. Como sonaban, tu voz, como se movían por el escenario, la reacción de la gente. Eres como una estrella de rock. Amaría ver estas cosas más seguido. ¡Dios! Fue increíble. ¡Estuviste increíble Jasper!- Me reí cuando termino su pequeño monologo tan entusiasta. Estaba sorprendido de cuanto podía decir con una sola bocanada de aire.

-Umm, muchas gracias princesa- le respondí suavemente. Pude ver como el sonrojo subía por sus mejillas y eso me produjo mucha ternura. Era tan delicada, como esas bailarinas dentro de una caja de música.

-Alice, llámame Alice. – me pidió con una brillante sonrisa que me dejo embobado por un segundo, pero que correspondí.

-¡Jass!- sentí el impacto al arrojarse Bells, mi madre y mi tía a abrazarme. Lance una carcajada ante su efusividad- estuviste increíble, te lo dije, fu maravilloso. La gente los amo.

Luego de todas las felicitaciones de mi familia, el rey Charles, su esposa y su otra hija también se acercaron y me felicitaron. Les respondí agradecido y bastante sorprendido al ver la sinceridad del Rey. Tal vez no era tan malo como parecía.

Me tense un poco al ver acercarse a Carlisle y Esme con sus hijos. Mis padres, mis hermanos. Era tan raro, sabía que lo eran, no podía negarlo, pero no estaba seguro todavía de querer aceptarlo.

-Eso fue maravilloso Jasper, tienes tanto talento. Podía ver tu amor por la música en cada segundo tuyo allí arriba. Me has quitado el aliento.- murmuro suavemente Esme.

-Magnifico, simplemente magnifico. Todo un Freddie Mercury allí arriba.- Mire a Carlisle sorprendido al darme cuenta que era utilizo la misma comparación que mi padre y sonreí un poco.

-Eso fue increíble hermano- siguió el grandote y yo quede verdaderamente impactado al darme cuenta que no sentí ni por un segundo incomodidad al ser llamado hermano.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Por cierto, muy buenas sus canciones. ¿Quién las escribió?- comento el de cabello cobrizo. Edward creo que era su nombre. Si, Edward y Emmett.

-Yo lo hice, y muchas gracias. Realmente disfruto de esto.- decidí responder.

-Espero que no te haya molestado que nos tomáramos el atrevimiento de venir. Pero Caius y Dydime nos dijeron que eras maravilloso tocando y que llevabas esperando este día hace ya mucho. Quisimos estar aquí para verlo.- Se disculpó Esme.

-Creo que después de mi actitud de ayer debería molestarme, pero por más extraño que sea, principalmente para mí, no lo hace.- le respondí sinceramente, porque no le podía mentir y ya no podía mentirme a mí mismo. Esme me respondió con una sonrisa brillante y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto otra vez.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es dejar a los chicos que se diviertan. Mañana será el día para hablar. Jasper, ha sido un placer verte disfrutando tanto en el escenario. Espero que nos acompañes en el almuerzo de mañana. – la manera en la que Carlisle lo dijo, casi como una súplica más que como una sugerencia me hizo pensar que definitivamente, tal vez debería darles una oportunidad.

-Ahí estaré.-

Después de despedirnos Bells y yo de todos, nos fuimos a tener una tarde y noche normal con nuestros amigos. Supongo que si íbamos a aceptar conocerlos y pasar tiempo con ellos, debíamos aprovechar de estos últimos momentos de normalidad. Y así lo hicimos, toda la noche.


End file.
